


Hoping we can make this a long night

by teattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thrope Park AU, and he meets louis, basically Harry returns after two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teattoo/pseuds/teattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; green tigers, some water and wet pants are the only things you need for a perfect day.</p><p> </p><p>or harry returns from USA and he meets louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping we can make this a long night

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys!
> 
> it's summer break and i needed to post something, so here it goes a one shot that i wrote a while ago. 
> 
> it's inspired in my first time at six flags. i just want to make it clear that i don't know a lot about thrope park bc i live in mexico so, any mistakes i'm sorry. 
> 
> title from: right place right time by olly murs. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bae Fee for the beta! 
> 
> and yep, feedback is always awesome! 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Maf.
> 
> tumblr: narrrykink

It was kind of stupid, really.  
Harry was 16, he had been in the other side of the world for two years and this was his first time in a place like Thrope Park.  
Niall was impressed, he said something between the lines of 'two years in America and you didn't went to eight flags?'  
And really, it was stupid.

*  
To Harry's surprise, some familiar people started to arrive later.  
First it was Liam, who had grown muscles and had this kind of quiff that made him look more than attractive, he was holding hands with a pretty girl that for what Harry understood (when Niall discreetly whispered to his ear that he shouldn't mention Danielle) was Liam's new girlfriend.

Liam hugged him like he hadn't seen him in forever and technically it was true.

And Harry could swear he had a stroke when he saw a completely new Zayn Malik walking towards them. All dark tattoos and sharp edges.

But the real thing was beside him, a guy shorter than all of them and with curves that would look ok in a women's body, but in him, they looked kind of perfect. He was tanned and Harry could only think in liking his sharp collarbones and bruising his thighs.

“Styles,” Zayn exclaimed with a smirk, and a tight hug.

Harry shook his head.

“Hey, Zayn.”

His smell was just the same, smoky and kind of sweet. Harry had missed it so much he could cry.

“This is Louis.” Niall hugged the short guy from his shoulder. And Louis smiled cheekily at him.

“Louis, this is my best mate, Harry. He's back from the place where we can't drink at this age literally hell, America.”

After saying that, everyone started walking to the queue, except Louis, who was still standing there and checking Harry out with not a single hint of discretion.

“So,” Louis spoke in a low voice. “How was hell, curly?”

He walked past Harry, and the only thing Harry could do was watch that perfect ass as he mumbled.

“Kind of hot, actually.”

*

“Let's get to this one, Liam please,” Sophia begged when they passed by The Swarm.

“Can we go guys?” Liam made a face of 'really you want to hear her whine the whole day?' But it was full of fondness.

“Sure,” Zayn shrugged.

The only thing Harry felt was panic.

*

The thing was tall, really tall and your feet were hanging over the floor and nope.

“Nope,” Harry exclaimed with wide eyes. “No, I can't do that.”

“C'mon man,” Niall patted his back. “Live a little, don't be such a pussy.”

“Oi!” Harry looked obviously offended.

“I can go with you, if you want,” Louis suggested and shrugged.

And Harry couldn't say no to that.

*  
“What the fuck!” Harry almost shouted when the man of the attraction closed his belt.

“Are you scared?” Louis mocked with sympathy. Harry couldn't see him (thanks to the things securing his head) but it was obvious by his tone.

“Well... YES! My first time here and what if I finish without shoes?” He looked down as the ride started raising about 10 meters tall.

Louis laughed, a 100 hundred pounds worth laugh and Harry kind of forgot he was about to die for a second.

“Relax mate, I’m sure your shoes are going to be alright.”

Harry breathed deeply and it was a sharp turn to the left, upside down, he felt his stomach in his mouth.

“Fuuuck,” He could feel his veins thanks to the effort he was putting in his neck.

In a moment of full shouts he could hear a glint of 'picture' from Louis, but when he had registered it, the game was up, down, turn.

And it was finished.

“It was fast,” Harry gasped as the secure of the head went off and he could get out of the seat. “We were on the queue for almost an hour, for this!?”

“We can always do it again,” Louis winked.

*  
“Pictures!” Zayn pointed to the telly that was displaying the photos of the ride. And oh... That was the picture thing.

“Oh god, look at Niall!” Harry laughed loudly when he saw Niall's face. Everyone laughed. The screen went off and showed the pics of the other seats and everyone laughed louder.

“Harry's face,” Liam laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes.

Harry's face was one full of panic and horror while Louis' was a huge grin and thumps up.

“God,” Louis took a small tear out of his eye, cheeks flushed. “I need to get that one, mate.”

He took out his wallet and smiled blindly and the girl of the pictures.

“I want the number 6, please.”

“Sure, 2 pounds,” The girl said.

And ok, the picture was kind of good, actually.

“I want one too,” Harry was attempting to take his wallet out when Louis' hand covered his.

“Don't worry, I’ll pay.”

*

“You've got dimples, interesting.” Louis pocked his cheek, making Harry blush. “Tell me about you.”

Harry frowned at the words.

“C'mon,” Louis prompted. “I just know you've been in hell for two years and you've got dimples.”

“There's nothing much to tell, to be honest.” Harry smiled a little. “And I don't really know you, you could kidnap me or something.”

Louis looked at him like “oh, really.”

“Well, you are kind of cute, I will consider that option,” he winked and added, “there are lots of things to tell, like this, look. I'm Louis, 18 and about to study drama in college, I love Thorpe Park, my friends, my 4 little sisters, music and tattoos.”

Harry sighed.

“Fine, but if you do anything, I will scream. Harry, 16, I love music, vinyl records, old band t-shirts, my friends and my sister Gemma.”

“Interesting,” Louis spoke. “I wouldn't guess you are 16.” He laughed with all white teeth and Harry just wanted to kiss him. “You are very tall for your age.”

“But maybe is just the curls,” he added and winked. “Bands... Uh? You like The Fray?”

“Are you kidding?” Harry shouted, “I love The Fray.”

“Awesome, a kid with good taste.”

*  
“Guys,” Harry shouted after they went to eat. “I want to go to that one.” He pointed to a kind of waterfall.

“Oh no, Harry.” Liam exclaimed. “I don't want these jeans to get wet, thanks.”

“And also,” Zayn wrinkled his nose. “People pee in that thing.”

“Oh, look at the princesses.” Harry looked annoyed. Liam and Zayn glared at him. “Ok, just wait here.”

He walked to the place where all the water from the ride splashed.

“I can do that,” Louis shrugged as one of the boats raised up, he walked next to Harry and then he stood in front of him.

“Niall,” Harry called him, “take a picture of us.”

Niall nodded. Then, the boat began to fall and Harry took Louis by his shirt before he could run.

“Louis!” Harry laughed trying to hold Louis steady. “Stop mo-“

Louis turned around quickly and hugged Harry when all the water fell on them.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mumbled into Louis' chest.

“I know,” Louis giggled into Harry's shoulder.

Harry inhaled deeply trying to guess how Louis smelled exactly. He smelled like nicotine, after shave and vanilla.

“Um,” Sophia cleared her throat, “guys?”

“Uh,” Harry stepped back like someone had punched him. “Right.” He pushed his hair to the side, blushing while all his friends made cheeky grins.

“Can we continue?” Harry asked awkwardly, Niall and Zayn broke into a burst of laughter and nodded.

***  
Niall and Louis went for a piss as the rest of them went to one of the newest attractions.

They had at least 12 people behind them when Niall and Louis arrived.

They were on the second queue of the game when Harry turned his face down and saw Niall and Louis talking at the front of the other line. Harry took the chance to glance all over Louis, from his beanie and hair, passing by his pink lips and blue eyes, tattooed and sharp collarbones, fantastic arse, thick thighs and bonny ankles.

Harry was staring, but Louis didn't notice, not until Niall let out a burst of laugher and Louis punched him in the ribs before sending Harry a wink.

He was dying.

But even if he was about to die, he wouldn't let Louis win this thing so he kept staring. Eyes locked to Louis' as a huge grin began to appear in Harry's face.

Louis blushed and turned his sight to his shoes. Harry couldn't believe it. Louis couldn't be blushing and it was obviously not because of Harry.

“Stop staring, love,” Sophia mumbled near his ear, “you are pretty obvious.”

Under normal conditions, that would have made him stop.

“I don't care,” He found himself whispering back.

*

“I love that monkey!” Louis groaned. “If I could be an animal, I would be a monkey.”

“But you are already an animal, Lou,” Zayn teased, the rest of them laughed.

Harry walked to the stand and asked the guy what he had to do to win the monkey.  
“3 balls for 2 pounds, you throw the ball and you have to destroy the tower, sending the 3 cubes to the floor,” The guy sounded tired.

“Give me 1,” Harry said irradiating confidence.

“Sure,” The guy said, taking the cash from Harry’s hand.

“Kill it, H!” Niall shouted and Harry grinned. This was easy.

First ball went directly to the wall, which gained a collective groan and some booing. Second ball hit the first cube and moved the second one a little. Harry threw his arm back to use his last ball, but a hand stopped him, sending chills all over his skin.

“I’ll do it,” Louis smiled at him and Harry let him take the ball.

One shot and the first two cubes went to the floor. All the lads shouted, throwing their arms in the air.

“Guys,” the guy at the stand looked annoyed. “Sorry, you didn’t win.”

“What?” Liam shouted, “but he ruined the tower!” He pointed to the cubes. The guy shook his head.

“But the 3 cubes should be on the floor.” He shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Oh, fuck off, guys,” Niall made it to the front. “I’ll deal with this.”

10 pounds, some shouts, a pissed Niall, and a little girl that won one of the monkeys on her first try after, the guys left.

*

“I love that one,” Harry pointed amusedly to a huge green tiger.

“Hey, boy!” Louis shouted immediately. “What do I have to do to win that tiger over there?” The guy grinned.

“You only have to throw the little rings over there, if one of them falls on the bottle, you win.”

“Give me a bucket,” Louis handed him 4 pounds. “Zayn, Liam, help me please?” He took 2 rings out of the bucket.

“Oh no!” Zayn covered his face with his hands when he threw the last ring of the bucket and it fell one inch to the right of one bottle.

“Ok,” Louis sighed, “wish this one luck.”  
The ring flew right into one of the bottles on the left corner.

“Oh my god!” Sophia shouted and Harry jumped to hug Louis.

“Lou, you made it!” Harry’s cheeks were flushed when he didn’t stop the nickname that had slipped his lips.  
All of them were celebrating while the boy from the stand grabbed the tiger.

“Here you go,” he handed the tiger to Louis. “Congrats.”

“Cheers, mate!” Louis answered and took the tiger with a cheeky grin on his face. “And this, is for you, curly.” He smiled fondly at Harry.

“Thanks, Lou,” He mumbled. “I love it.”  
Then he saw a little blush crept his way to Louis’ cheeks when all of the other guys began to make stupid awing sounds.

*

“That was fun,” Sophia said hugging the little lion Liam won for her in some other game.

The sky was already iron gray, the humidity sharp in the air. Harry didn’t doubt that would start raining soon.

“Yeah, it was great,” Zayn agreed, “but I think it’s time for this day to finish. It’s about to rain.”

All of them made protest noises while they continued to walk; they had made it to the other side of the park.

“But I don’t know,” Harry spoke, “I really loved this day, you guys are awesome, really. I’ve missed you all so much.”

They walked a few more seconds under the frizzy little rain, before it turned into a massive big rain.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis muttered and took Harry’s hand, locking their fingers together while the other lads ran behind them, some shouting, others laughing.  
Harry laughed, holding the tiger over his and Louis’ heads, with one hand… it was a bit of a problem.

“My shoes are full of water!” Harry shouted over the sound of the rain.

“My toes are freezing,” Louis complained looking at him with a smile that finished on a grimace. Harry pulled him into a little restaurant. The rest of them followed.

“I’m fucking freezing, Lou,” Harry mumbled shakily against Louis’ chest, he could feel it shaking from his laugh or maybe for the cold. Louis put a hand on Harry’s back, rubbing it. Harry nuzzled closer to him.

“Ok, guys,” Niall’s voice was a little shaken from the run and the cold. “At the count of three,” Harry took Louis’ hand. “1…2…3…!” He shouted and they started running again.

It seemed like they’ve been running for ages when they were just in the middle of the park. Harry’s body was numb, except for the hand that was locked with Louis’.  
Too soon for Harry’s liking they were on the entrance and then on the parking lot. They were still running together when a shout stopped him.

‘Harry!’ It was Niall’s voice, barely audible thanks to the sound of the rain. ‘It’s this way!’

“I guess I have to go!” Harry shouted turning towards Louis, drops falling from his curls.

“Yeah, I think so.” Something like disappointment flashed through Louis’ face, or maybe it was just his frown due to the water sliding around. Harry expected that his face didn’t show the disappointment that he was feeling.

“Uh, so… Thanks for the tiger.” It was a little stupid because they were standing in the middle of a parking lot while it was raining like the sky was fucking falling and well - the cute animal was now 3 times his original weight.

“Sure.” Louis shouted and let go Harry’s hand, so Harry took this gesture as his cue to leave. He turned around and began to run towards the car.

“Hey, Harry!” Louis’ voice came behind him. He stopped and heard the footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Louis running towards him. Their lips crashed when Louis took him by the back of his neck. Harry made a surprised noise on the back of his throat and let the tiger slip from his hand to place them on Louis’ hair. The kiss was sweet and perfect; it made both of their knees weak. Louis slid his tongue on Harry’s bottom lip, Harry let out a little whimper with that, then Louis put his arms around his waist lifting him form the ground. The kiss didn’t last much longer.  
Louis put Harry down on the floor.

“Goodbye, Harry.” He whispered on his ear and then, he was gone, running towards his car. Harry stood there till the sense of warmness from the kiss began to disappear. It reminded him that he was standing there, alone, in the rain.

The trip back was long, he didn’t stay awake, and he slept and dreamt about blue eyes and a perfect smile.


End file.
